Chapel
by hy'hanaa
Summary: [YeWon] OS "...aroma petrichor yang berbeda, bagiku dust after rain yang kuhirup bersamamu terasa jauh lebih manis." / Siwon-Yesung


**Cast :** _Kim Yesung, Choi Siwon._

 **Rate :** _T_

 **Genre :** _Romance, Drama ,fluff, Angst._

 **Desclaimer :** _All casts belong to themselves. But the fanfic is mine._

 **Warning :** _BL_ , _AU, OOC, Typo(s)_ , _**Unofficial Couple**_ _ **, uke!Yesung**_ _._

* * *

" _ **...**_ **aroma** _ **petrichor**_ **yang berbeda, bagiku** _ **dust after rain**_ **yang kuhirup bersamamu terasa jauh lebih manis"**

" _Chapel"_

 _._

 _._

 ** _-Cloud'sHana 2015-_**

* * *

Warna senja memantul melalui _stained glass windows_ yang menjulang tinggi di sisi selatan dan utara _chapel._ Gemerisik dedaunan di luar terdengar layaknya _serenade_ indah penghujung hari yang panjang, menyenangkan dan menenangkan.

Deretan _pew_ yang memanjang membisu, membiarkan sepasang lelaki yang menduduki barisan paling depan termangu dalam doa. Sosok manis dalam balutan kemeja putih memejamkan lelehan karamelnya, menautkan kedua tangan, dan menundukan kepala. Surai _raven_ itu berjatuhan lembut, membingkai wajah indah layaknya salju yang telah mendahului untuk datang.

Lelaki di sampingnya melakukan hal yang sama, lelaki tampan dengan sepasang alis tebal yang menangui sepasang kayu oak teduh yang masih tersembunyi. Dua _dimple_ terlihat ketika sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas, mengucapkan ' _amen'_ sebelum ritual komunikasinya dengan Tuhan berakhir.

Lelaki tampan tersebut menoleh, masih dengan senyuman yang tercetak jelas, memandang lelaki manis disebelahnya yang belum juga selesai. Beberapa menit ia biarkan berlalu, menopang dagu tanpa melakukan apapun selain menatap satu objek menawan yang berhasil menyita seluruh perhatiannya.

"Apa yang kau minta dari Tuhan hingga berdoa selama itu hem?" Ia benar-benar gatal untuk bertanya saat sepasang bibir tipis milik lelaki manis itu selesai mengucapkan ' _amen'_ samar. Lelehan karamel menariknya masuk ketika laki-laki itu menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Tidak ada," jemari mungil lelaki itu menari diwajahnya "kenapa aku harus meminta lagi jika segala yang kuinginkan sudah aku dapatkan, Choi Siwon"

Ia, Choi Siwon terkekeh, menangkap jemari mungil itu lalu mengecupnya lembut. "Siapa tahu kau menginginkan sesuatu yang lain, Yesung-ah."

Lelaki manis itu bernama Kim Yesung, yang menurut Choi Siwon adalah perwujudan nyata dari sosok malaikat yang sengaja dikirim Tuhan untuknya.

"Aku bahagia, kupikir berapa lama pun aku berdoa tidak akan cukup mengekspresikan seberapa besar terima kasihku pada Tuhan."

Ia memandang jauh kedalam, refleksi dirinya memantul diantara binar bening netra milik Yesung. Berapa kalipun ia melakukan hal yang sama, ia terus saja terjatuh, masuk dan terperangkap.

Suara rintik hujan terdengar seketika, tanpa tanda. Awan mendung yang biasanya terlihat sebelum air langit berjatuhan pun tidak terlihat sejak tadi. Hanya lembayung senja yang menandakan matahari telah bertengger diujung barat dengan beberapa corak awan yang tergambar di layar lebar langit sore. Tidak ada yang menduga dan selalu saja seperti itu. Hujan selalu datang tanpa permisi.

"Hujan,"

" – dan kau menyukainya."

Yesung mengangguk kecil, lelehan karamel miliknya memantulkan bias indah ketika kepalanya menoleh ke arah jendela, memandang jauh ranting-ranting yang mulai menunduk akibat hujan.

"Apakah disana juga sering hujan?"

"Tidak sesering disini – " Yesung memejamkan mata, mengambil napas dalam " – dan aroma _petrichor_ yang berbeda, bagiku _dust after rain_ yang kuhirup bersamamu terasa jauh lebih manis."

Samar, ia dapat melihat semburat merah menjalar di pipi _chubby_ Yesung.

"Indah."

Kelopak itu terbuka, memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kau, begitu indah."

Dan kini ia bisa dengan jelas melihat kontras warna antara merah dan putih. Yesung tersenyum malu.

"Jadi kau sengaja datang untuk menikmati hujan?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Lalu?"

Ia bermaksud menggoda. Wajah manis itu akan selalu terlihat menggemaskan ketika sang pemilik merasa malu.

"Kau sudah tahu, lalu kenapa harus bertanya?" bisik Yesung tidak kentara. Namun ia menangkapnya dengan begitu jelas. Choi Siwon tidak akan melewatkan sedikitpun gerakan sepasang bibir tipis yang merekah itu.

"Kau merindukanku." Itu sebuah pernyataan, dan Kim Yesung sama sekali tidak ingin menyangkalnya. Bibir indahnya tersimpul. Ia segera membuang muka, wajahnya terasa terbakar. "Apakah hanya aku yang merasakan rindu disini?"

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu bertanya, bukankah kau juga sudah tahu jawabannya?"

Siwon meraih jemari Yesung, menggenggannya erat. Ia melihat dari sudut matanya, Yesung tersenyum manis.

"Kau tahu, kali ini aku berharap tidak akan ada pelangi setelah hujan," masih dengan jemari mungil yang terpenjara dalam genggamannya, ia memejamkan mata, menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Yesung.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau selalu pergi menyentuh pelangi tanpa mengajakku, kau membuatku kesepian."

"Tapi aku selalu kembali bu – "

" – hanya ketika hujan akan menyapa."

Sepasang kayu oak itu terbuka, bertepatan saat lelehan karamel Yesung menunduk dan menatapnya.

"Jangan meminta hal-hal yang berlebihan kepada Tuhan, Siwon-ah. Kita sudah mendapatkan apa yang bahkan tidak pernah kita bayangkan, jangan seegois itu."

Ia menghela napas, menegakan tubuhnya tanpa sedikitpun mengganggu kegiatan tangannya.

"Kau benar."

Mereka membiarkan keheningan menggelayut lembut. Tanpa bersuara, membiarkan rintik hujan berbunyi nyaring menyentuh atap _chapel_ yang melengkung.

Diluar ribuan tetesan air itu seperti kabut yang memaksakan diri berdiri diantara terang senja yang menyuruh mereka pergi. Bias cahaya yang memantul lembut, terlalu suram –

–dan tiba-tiba saja – bagi mereka, senja berubah menyedihkan di penghujung hari.

"Yesung-ah?"

"Hem?"

Ia menatap Yesung dalam diam, sepasang mata itu selalu mampu membuatnya berdesir aneh, bening netra yang membuatnya ingin merengkuh dan tidak akan mengijinkannya untuk menghilang.

"Apa kau bahagia?"

Helaan napas menggelitik wajahnya.

"Tentu saja, dan kau juga harus bahagia, Choi Siwon."

"Kau bahagia, bukankah itu sudah menjadi sebuah alasan untuk kebahagianku?"

"Terima kasih, untuk segalanya"

"Hanya ucapan terima kasih?"

Netra Yesung menyipit ketika lelaki itu tertawa. Tawa indah yang menurutnya jauh lebih merdu dari lonceng _chapel_ yang beberapa saat lalu berbunyi.

Yesung melepaskan tautan jemarinya, bergeser sedikit kesamping lalu menepuk pelan pahanya. "Kemarilah. Aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu"

Ia tersenyum, berbaring dengan paha Yesung sebagai alas kepala.

Yesung berdeham, masih dengan senyum yang merekah ia melantukan sebuah lagu _favorite_ mereka. Sebuah lagu yang terasa begitu jauh – dan semu.

.

" _Aku mencintaimu"_

" _Aku lebih mencintaimu, Yesung-ah"_

.

Choi Siwon memejamkan matanya. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma Kim Yesung. Satu harapan kecil terbesit dihatinya. Biarkan semua seperti ini, biarkan waktu berhenti tepat ketika semua seperti ini. Apakah itu terlalu mustahil? Baiklah, paling tidak biarkan ia terlelap. Terlelap saat hujan berhenti dan bangunkan ia ketika hujan akan kembali berjatuhan – ia hanya tidak ingin merasa kesepian.

Karena Kim Yesung, lelaki manis itu selalu saja menghilang bersama pelangi ketika hujan berakhir.

.

.

.

" _Apakah besok kita bisa bertemu lagi?"_

" _Mungkin. Berdoa saja semoga besok hujan turun seperti biasa"_

 _._

 _._

 ** _-FIN-_**

* * *

" _I wanted to tell you that wherever I am, whatever happens, I'll always think of you, and the time we spent together, as my happiest time. I'd do it all over again, if I had the choice. No regrets."_

– _Cynthia Hand_


End file.
